Gentle Rain on a Summer's Day
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Rain is usually quite a tomboy, but she really does care deeply for her friend and romantic interest, Domon. He only sees her as a partner, but…deep inside his heart he has some feelings for her too.


Gentle Rain on a Summer's Day  
A Tomboy's Soft Heart  
  
Note: My first ever G-Gundam fan fiction. Rain is usually quite a tomboy, but she really does care deeply for her friend and romantic interest, Domon. He only sees her as a partner, but...deep inside his heart he has some feelings for her too. With a little persuasion and a lot of patience, she will finally be able to open him up to the feelings that are now dormant within his heart.  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."—  
  
Moulin Rouge: The Musical Movie  
  
"Few are those who see with their own eyes and feel with their own hearts."— Albert Einstein  
  
"Love has given me wings so I must fly."—William Thatcher, 'A Knight's Tale'  
  
Chapter 1—Healer of Hearts  
  
Rain had stayed by Domon's side throughout good times and bad, even when the two didn't exactly see eye to eye. Domon was determined to find his brother, Kyoji and exact his revenge for the pain he had put leaving his own mother for dead and dishonoring the family name. He had gone through the necessary training and discipline before going into another Gundam battle. The Dark Gundam would be difficult to defeat. After all, his own master, Master Asia, was the pilot of the formidable weapon of Darkness. Domon had been through so much pressure, both physically and mentally. All he asked for was a break from feeling that the entire fate of the Earth colonies rested in his "capable hands" as the Royal Flush Alliance had said before their sacrifices. He sat and pondered this by a waterfall and hung his head sadly, trying to calm his nerves. Rain, who had been setting up a campfire for dinner, noticed Domon's solemn look by the peaceful waterfall. She meant to tell him that all repairs to the Shining Gundam had been completed, but she knew that the Gundam was the last thing he wanted to hear about at this time. Quietly, she sat down beside him and placed her arm around his neck tenderly. "Is that you, Rain ? I didn't hear you coming.", Domon said, sitting up. His mind was many miles away, focusing on the heavy burden that had been unwillingly placed upon him. Rain looked into his eyes, but she knew he was distant by that determined, intense and intimidating glare he had when he felt he had a task to be completed. "I'm here, Domon. I will always support you. I care about you...", Rain said, gently placing her hand upon Domon's heart. Domon gasped a little. The gesture surprised him a little, but Rain's touch was rather soothing, it calmed his rapid heartbeat and his racing mind. He gazed directly at her, and cupped her hand into his gloved hands. "I know, Rain. But, I'm no Savior...", Domon said, looking upward at the stars in the sky. "To many, you are. You've given many people hope...Mostly, you've given me hope. Don't sell yourself short, Domon.", Rain said, giving him a reassuring squeeze on his upper left arm. Domon couldn't help but smile. He had never met anyone who cared so much about him. He knew that Rain loved him but he didn't know how to express his feelings for her. That was why he got into arguments with her so easily, so he could divert her attention from being so romantic and continue being stubborn. But, his heart had been touched by Rain's affection and constant devotion to him. Yet, he still didn't know how to deal with these emotions he was experiencing for the first time. His whole life had been devoted to fighting, training and disciplining his mind and body for combat against the Legions of Darkness. The love he had known as a child had been taken from him. He was stolid and stoic outwardly, keeping his feelings of love hidden deep within his heart. But, ever so slowly, those tremendous feelings of love he had for Rain were being coaxed out of slumber. One day, when the Wars had ended, he could at last get to know Rain for more than a mechanic, doctor and partner. Maybe he could begin to see her as a trusted friend, companion and perhaps even a lover.  
  
Chapter 2—The Drive to Defeat the Dark Gundam  
  
After a long, somewhat fitful night of sleep, Domon had felt Master Asia was somewhere near in the vicinity. He and rain had been in the forest of North America, somewhere in the Heartland, but his real location was not known since Earth itself wasn't so densely populated as it had been in millennia past. Suddenly, he heard the voice of Master Asia calling to him. It was fierce, visceral, domineering, and booming as a clap of thunder. "Domon, my pupil, why do you run from your Master ? Don't you know running is futile ? Join me, Domon. Your skills have become sharp and deadly, just as the sword you wield. Think of it Domon ! The Earth Sphere Alliance is only using you as their weapon...", Master Asia shouted. Master Asia's impressive form could be seen towering over the conifers in the distance. "No, Master. My answer is still no ! You're wrong ! I am doing what I know is right. The Dark Gundam has tricked you into believing that its will is correct...No, it is not so ! My only mission is to defeat you and to destroy the Dark Gundam !", Domon said, holding his sword up defensively. "Wait, Domon ! I want to join you...", Rain said, catching up to him and slightly out of breath. "N-no...I can't risk losing you. Rain, please stay here. I'll take care of this myself.", Domon said, defiantly. He called forth the Shining Gundam and boarded his hovercraft to enter the opening hull. Master Asia was close by. He hadn't gone far. Besides, he wasn't the type to run away from a fight. No. He was more like a lion sharpening his claws, preparing to hunt its prey. Testing the reflexes of the Shining Gundam, Domon waited for his opponent to appear. Without warning, Master had attacked him and screwdriver kicked him from behind. Momentarily, Domon had landed harshly onto the dusty ground. "That was pretty sneaky, Master. But, I have a few tricks of my own !", Domon said, bearing his fists and striking fast. The two were evenly matched, and the fight seemed to last into the wee hours of the night.  
  
Rain didn't know how much more she could bare to witness. Although she was a bit of a tomboy, and watching a good fight never troubled her, seeing Domon in such a perilous predicament left her feeling a little helpless...Even frightened. However, the outcome of the bout had changed with Domon's finishing blow...the Shining Finger. With a rumble that shook even the mountains in the foreground, the Dark Gundam fell to the ground, beaten and maimed. The hatch of the Dark Gundam opened slowly. Wearily, Master Asia emerged, his head bloodied and limping with consistent pain to his left leg. Domon had done him some considerable damage, but it had been a fair fight...Unless you count the cowardly move Master Asia used when the battle had begun. Master had been wounded severely. "I never meant to fight so deliberately, Master.", Domon said, watching as Rain tended to his wounds. "I know you didn't, but with my mind under the control of that monstrous machine...You had no choice. I was its pawn...A helpless pawn ! I've never felt so useless before. Perhaps I am simply getting too old to fight.", Master Asia said as he hobbled over to a lovely river flowing softly along. "Don't think that way, Master. You still have some good years left in you ! Why not live the rest of your life in Neo Japan ?", Domon said, seeing his sensei for what he truly was now, his spiritual leader. "That's a grand idea, my pupil. But, I don't want to spend my life in Neo Japan, seeing as I'm somewhat of a wanted man. Not part of my plan, mind you...but I think I will be safer here in America, in this secluded forest. Anyway, I find it quite relaxing here. The UESA won't think of looking for me here, nor will the army. This place will be my sanctuary.", Master Asia said. With that said, Master and student worked together to build a small house that would be Master's domicile. It had everything he needed to survive. Domon and Rain were used to "roughing it" out in nature, and would soon be on their way to Neo Europe. Perhaps Domon's brother would be there, waiting for him. The only thing that mattered now was a good night's rest. Tomorrow would bring new challenges to Rain and Domon, and they needed their strength for the battle yet to come.  
  
Chapter 3—Schwarz Bruder's Encouragement to Domon  
  
After arriving in Italy by airplane, Domon and Rain came across the mysterious masked Gundam Fighter, Schwarz Bruder. Domon had fought with him before, and had also been helped by this enigmatic warrior as well. He didn't know what Bruder's agenda was, but he had a feeling that Bruder's intentions were well meant or else he wouldn't be assisting Domon in his cause to save the world, and the space colonies from the Dark Gundam cells that resided in their main carrier, Kyoji Kasshu.  
  
"I see your training has served you well, Domon Kasshu. You can wield a sword exceptionally. I expected as much from you.", Schwarz said, having been dealt quite a blow from Domon's sword. "I took your advice, Schwarz. Although I never meant to slice your arm like that...", Domon said, feeling a little reluctant. "It's only a scratch. I've had worse. I am honored to have fought against you again. You are ready to face your brother. He has been here, in the woodlands, and has now fled to the place that was known as Rome. You can find him there in the Coliseum.", Schwarz said, using a bit of cloth from his shirt to bandage his arm. "How do you know this ?", Domon asked, raising his eyebrow. "He wanted to challenge me, but was too weak to carry out his desires. So, he fled. He's gathering up his energy, so I caution you...He will be more powerful than ever.", Schwarz said, in a voice of warning. "Thank you, my friend. Wherever you go, take care. I am heading toward the Coliseum.", Domon said, waving to Schwarz. Schwarz continued to walk in one direction toward the setting sun and Rain and Domon headed into the darkness, where Kyoji was ready and waiting for the fight of his lifetime.  
  
Chapter 4—Hand to Hand Combat  
  
The moon was shining brightly in the sky as Rain and Domon entered what was left of the Coliseum after the many wars that had plagued Earth in years past. The beauty of the former Coliseum had not been lost, despite the fact that it was almost nothing but rubble. Domon was prepared to call forth his Shining Gundam, but Kyoji forbade it. "This is not a fight of machines, brother. This is a true test of strength.", Kyoji said, withdrawing his sword from his sheath. The blade seemed to take on a dark tinge, surging with blackness. Rain, standing in the background, silently rooted for her beloved Domon. Domon was already prepared for battle and stood in typical defensive formation. In a split second, brother was faced against brother. "I see you have improved, little Brother. But, that still doesn't prove anything. Accept your fate, throw down your sword...", Kyoji said, mockingly, clenching his teeth as he pushed against Domon harshly with all of his might. "That isn't going to happen, Brother. I will never take the twisted road you have taken ! My path is chosen for me, and I choose to fight for the good of the Earth !", Domon said, retaliating against the fearsome strength of his elder Brother. Rain could see clouds forming above. The sky was growing darker, and it would be far more difficult for the two to fight. But, they continued fighting. Cumulonimbus clouds formed and became dark and ominous, bringing forth lightning and hideous thunder. The clang of the metal could hardly be heard over the thunder. But, suddenly, a dangerously low thunderbolt struck between the fighters. With a shriek of terror, Kyoji went sprawling off into a partially demolished wall. The torrent of rain continued and Domon raced over to see what had happened to Kyoji. "I couldn't of hit him with my sword that harshly.", he thought to himself , while Rain followed close behind him. Gasping for breath, Kyoji couldn't regain his footing. He kept falling back on to the muddy ground. "You've proven yourself worthy, Domon. Your sword has pierced my heart. Although I may be coming closer to the black curtains of death, the Dark Army is still existent. You will have to defeat it, but you cannot do it alone.", Kyoji said, still gasping for breath and finding it harder and harder to see. His eyes had been caked with blood flowing from a gash in his head. He couldn't open them now, but he knew that this was inevitable all along. He was paying for the evils he had done to the Kasshu family. It was his debt to pay. "I know, Brother. I had a feeling you were going to say that. I knew this battle was far from over. Don't you worry about the Dark Army...With the help of the Shuffle Alliance, I will defeat it.", Domon said, confidently. "Good. All I can hope for now is that my soul will be redeemed, but I can't...worry about that now...", Kyoji said, starting to fade away. His heartbeat was becoming weaker, and his breath shorter. Rain felt her eyes filling up with tears, but she promised herself she wouldn't cry at such a time as this. Domon gave his brother a final farewell embrace and let him cross over to the other side in peace. "Farewell, Kyoji.", Domon said, walking toward the dawn, scarlet cape flapping behind him majestically in the wind. Rain said a silent prayer for him and continued on the path to glory with her beloved. Perhaps after all of this was through, she would be able to finally open his heart to the love he had been suppressing for all of these years. Maybe...just maybe.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kyoji had been given an honorable burial, and his body had been sent back to Japan to be cremated. It was what he would've wanted. Despite the wrongs he had done, Domon was certain he would be pardoned in the afterlife. But, he knew although this was a small respite from his final mission, the colonies and the entire world was counting on him and the Royal Flush Alliance.  
  
The battle had been brutal, and the longest, most exhausting fight that Domon had ever been a part of. At least he was being supported full force. Yet, after days of battling the Dark Army, he felt himself growing weary. In the back of his mind, he heard the voices of his friends and his partner Rain. When the war was finally won, the Gundams were still kept on hand if another war were to occur. Even though the probability of another war beginning was very unlikely, the Earth Sphere Alliance wanted to exercise the utmost caution for the safety of the world and the colonies.  
  
Domon and Rain returned to Neo Japan and finally enjoyed some peace and quiet together. Domon finally understood how much Rain actually cared for him, even if she didn't come right out and say it to him. As they grew closer together, they both learned how much they relied on each other. Then, it came to the ultimate confession, coming from the stronger of the two. "Domon, we have been together for over a year now, and I can't see myself with anyone else but you. So, I was wondering if you would like to marry me.", Rain said, blushing floridly. Domon smiled, and wrapped her in her arms to kiss her. Rain chuckled, resting her head upon his heart. "I'll take that as an affirmative.", she said, blissfully. From that moment on, they had made a covenant to stay together for the rest of their lives. They were finally able to tie the knot, settle down and have a family of their own. Domon had mellowed considerably once he had two boys who simply idolized him and were adored tremendously by both parents. But, he still had his indefatigable fighting spirit, and that too had been passed along to his sons Aoji and Kunosuke. But, he wondered about the Royal Flush Alliance. He didn't have to wonder long, because he received a call from Prince George. He had recently married his sweetheart and was a father himself. It brought a smile to Domon's face to hear his friends were doing well.  
  
The end of the war meant that there would be no more innocent people dying, no more fighting, and especially no more confinement to one place. A new era had begun on Earth. People had started rebuilding what had been destroyed thanks to the wars. In time, Aoji and Kunosuke would know what earth life was like. Then, they would come to appreciate the beauty the earth held for everyone. It was a promising future for all, one that would bring joy to the new generation that would be true Earthlings at long last !  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt September 6, 2002 


End file.
